El Plan de Catra
by OFIXD
Summary: Catra tiene un plan para deshacerse de la Rebelión y de la señorita Angella, para ello Lonnie tendrá que enamorar a Glimmer. AU, Long one-shot, situaciones adultas.


Las aulas estaban vacías a excepción de la de la de la clase de la señorita Angella, ya que a sus alumnos les tocaba limpiarla por estar castigados. Kyle y Rogelio estaban desaparecidos después de haber ido a, supuestamente, buscar el cubo y el mocho. Scorpia y Entrapta habían amontonado todas las sillas en un lado y las mesas en otro, sólo dios sabe por qué, y Adora y Catra estaban más enfocadas en su discusión que en limpiar la pizarra, cosa que debían hacer ellas pero que Bow estaba haciendo.

Lonnie intentaba concentrarse en los cristales de la ventana, pero los ojos se le iban a la chica que limpiaba, de muy mala gana, junto a ella. Glimmer resopló y se dio cuenta de que Lonnie no dejaba de mirarla.

"¿Qué miras?" lo preguntó con algo de sequedad. No tenía nada en contra de la otra chica, pero tampoco era su persona favorita de la clase.

Lonnie le pusó mala cara y volvió a su tarea. Siguieron en silencio, limpiando, con las risitas idiotas de Scorpia y Entrapta de fondo y la bronca-flirteo de Catra y Adora.

Después del castigo, y de descubrir que Kyle y Rogelio se habían quedado encerrados en el armario del conserje, todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios para ponerse la ropa para salir. Era viernes y eran las siete de la tarde, ¡esa noche tocaba disco! Lonnie se preguntó fugazmente si Glimmer acudiría a la discoteca, aunque pronto lo descartó porque la señorita Angella dejaba que su hija fuese como unas dos veces al año. Suspiró. El suspiro vino seguido de una mirada suspicaz por parte de Catra.

"¿Qué?" preguntó. Odiaba cuando Catra empezaba así.

"Nada, nada" contestó la chica gato.

"Creía que ibas a burlarte de su amor por Glimmer" le recordó Scorpia.

"¡Sí, eso iba a hacer!" dijo Catra, fastidiada con su amiga.

"¡A mi no me gusta Glimmer!" se defendió.

"Y-Yo creía que sí" comentó Kyle.

"¡Cállate, Kyle!" dijeron todos menos Rogelio.

"Día 103 del curso, ¿o era 104? No, 103. El sujeto Lonnie empieza a mostrar signos de tener ganas de aparearse con el sujeto Glimmer" Entrapta consiguió impedir que Lonnie le quitase la grabadora "muestra también una ligera agresividad"

"Será mejor que la olvides. Su mamá no la dejará salir, y menos acostarse con alguien. Seguro que ahora mismo estará con Adora y sus estúpidos amigos tomando té con pastitas y haciendo los deberes" añadió Catra.

"Sería un experimento genial ver cómo se enfadaría la señorita Angella si su hija saliese con Lonnie. Seguro que se pondría muuuuy furiosa" comentó Entrapta.

A Catra se le encendió una bombilla.

"¡Eso es!" dijo Catra "Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Tienes que ligartela y romperle el corazón delante de toda la clase, así la señorita Angella dimitirá y el señor Hordak podrá convertirse en nuestro profesor"

Todos se quedaron callados.

"¡No haré eso!" exclamó Lonnie.

"Se lo debes a la Horda y al señor Hordak. ¿Quién nos dio acogida cuando no teníamos a nadie?" le recordó Catra.

"Además, a ella le gusta ese estúpido Bow" dijo Lonnie. Odiaba a ese idiota.

"Ohhh, ¿de verdad?" preguntó Entrapta.

"Tú eres la que observa a la gente" le recordó Scorpia.

"Pues haz que se olvide de él. Ese se está viendo con cabeza de brócoli" contestó Catra.

"¡Es verdad! Tiene un rollo con Perfuma, pero ni Adora ni Glimmer lo saben" comentó Scorpia.

"Vaya con la Rebelión... Yo que pensaba que no mentían" contestó Lonnie.

"Bueno, dijeron que eran mis amigos y me dejaron tirada en aquella partida de painball" comentó Entrapta "encima dijeron que creían que yo estaba muerta. Les encanta mentir"

"Que nos desviamos del tema. Tú le sueltas que si el otro está con la cabeza brócoli, usas los encantos que tengas y a partir de ahí ya vemos cómo lo hacemos" dijo Catra.

"Pero a mi no me gusta esa tía"

"Ni a Catra le gusta Adora" contestó Entrapta guiñando un ojo.

Esquivó un zarpazo de milagro.

En otra parte...

"Ojalá mi madre nos dejase salir esta noche" comentó Glimmer mirando por la ventana.

"Debemos estudiar" dijo Adora llevándose otra pastita a la boca.

"¡Pero faltan tres semanas para los exámenes!" protestó la otra.

"No hay tiempo, Glimmer" contestó Bow "hay que trabajar y esforzarse"

"Pero desearía una noche. Un baile, música, vestidos... Sería tan genial" dijo en tono soñador.

Era obvio que necesitaba salir y divertirse.

"Les diré a las demás si quieren venir" dijo Bow.

"¿Qué?" dijo Adora "¿Y los exámenes?"

"Necesitas relajarte, Adora" contestó Bow "A este paso te vas a dejar las pestañas en el libro"

Adora cerró el libro y bufó molesta.

"Catra estará allí" dijo Adora.

"¿Habéis vuelto a romper?" preguntó Glimmer.

"Nunca hemos estado juntas" dijo Adora.

Sus dos amigos se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Cinco minutos después ya tenían la confirmación de toda la Rebelión. Y otros veinte después ya estaban arreglados para ir a la disco. La Horda llevaba allí como diez minutos cuando éstos entraron y Catra no pudo evitar mirar a Adora, quién entraba de muy mala leche, por la puerta principal.

"Adora, obviamente no podías venir como She-Ra" dijo Glimmer "Serías demasiado grande y podrías romper algo"

Adora estaba preciosa con aquella falda negra y ese top blanco y rojo. Catra se mordió el labio, aunque cuando vio a sus amigos mirándola en plan burlón fingió que pasaba de ella, cosa que nadie se creyó.

Adora vio a Catra alejándose. Esos pantalones que llevaba eran perfectos para ella, pues destacaban su cuerpo, pero la rubia no iba a irle detrás, no señor.

Lonnie iba ya por su segundo refresco cuando vio a Bow bailando animadamente con Perfuma. Glimmer los miraba y se la veía triste, estaba sola pues Adora había ido tras Catra cuando la chica gata se había puesto a bailar con Entrapta.

Era su momento.

Glimmer sintió la presencia de alguien justo a su lado, y al girarse vio a Lonnie ofreciéndole un vaso de refresco que tomó dudosa.

"Gracias" dijo, sin mucha confianza.

Lonnie no se tuvo que esforzar tanto como de costumbre por sonreír ya que Glimmer le parecía bonita y llevaba una faldita de tul y un top de tirantes.

"De nada" dijo.

Glimmer no bebió y desvió la mirada.

"No está envenenado" dijo Lonnie.

"¿Uh?"

"El refresco. No está envenenado" dijo la morena.

"No tengo sed" contestó Glimmer volviendo a mirarla. Se notaba que intentaba fingir fortaleza.

"Glimmer, déjalo" contestó Lonnie.

"Ya sé que no está envenenado" le aseguró.

"No hablo de eso" le contestó la morena "digo que Bow no te quiere"

Glimmer estaba demasiado triste como para mandarla al cuerno.

"Ya" le contestó Glimmer.

"Igual te hace falta tener más amigos, para no sentirte sola cuando él esté saliendo con Perfuma" continuó "Adora está ocupada con los entrenamientos, sus deberes como delegada, como She-Ra y como niñera de Catra"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?"

Lonnie le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Yo podría ser tu amiga"

Glimmer la miró a los ojos sorprendida.

"No, gracias" contestó.

Lonnie frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque eres de la Horda y nada bueno puede salir de la Horda"

"Adora era de la Horda"

Touché.

"¿Me concedes este baile, princesa? "

Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que siempre había deseado que Bow le hiciera.

"¿Por qué quieres bailar conmigo?" preguntó desconfiada.

"No pienses tanto, sólo baila"

Lonnie tomó su mano y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile, quedando el vaso de refresco desparramado en el suelo.

Catra y Adora estaban en un rincón teniendo una charla íntima.

"Yo también te echo de menos" confesó Adora.

"Y-yo no te echo de menos"

Adora sonrió. Catra la adoraba, pero simplemente no podía demostrarle su amor.

Adora intentó seguir hablando, pero Catra la besó. El beso pronto se convirtió en una lucha de lenguas.

En otra parte de la discoteca.

"Día 104 del curso. Catra y Adora se enrollan por... ¿Cuántas veces se han liado, Scorpia?" preguntó Entrapta.

"Que sepamos, sesenta" contestó.

"Pues eso, con esta van sesenta veces que se dan el lote delante de toda la clase" dijo Entrapta, después paró su grabadora "El plan parece estar funcionando"

"No sé, Lonnie está arrastrando a Glimmer por la pista de baile mientras ella mira a Bow. No creo que se la vaya a ligar así" replicó la chica escorpión.

"Creía que bailar era una forma socialmente aceptada de cortejar a alguien" contestó Entrapta "se hacen incluso movimientos de mano seductores" añadió gesticulando con su pelo.

"Oh sí, ¡Mira! Glimmer le ha hecho uno de esos gestos a Lonnie"

"Creo que le acaba de dar un bofetón"

En la casa de acogida "Reino del Terror", esa misma noche...

"¿Qué coño le dijiste?" preguntó Catra "la tenías a huevo. Si hasta me lié con Adora para facilitarte las cosas"

"Sí, por eso fue" contestó Lonnie rodando los ojos "Pues no sé, yo le hice un cumplido como tú me dijiste"

"¿Qué cumplido fue?" preguntó Kyle.

"Nada raro, sólo le dije que me gusta su culo"

Silencio.

"¿Qué? Mentí" dijo Lonnie.

"Día 105 ya. Lonnie acaba de cargarse el plan"

"¡Vamos! Adora y Catra pelean todo el tiempo y aún así tienen su rollo"

"Pero me parece que la princesita de su mami no es de esas" dijo Scorpia.

"Y-yo creo que ella quiere que le demuestres que es especial para ti" dijo Kyle.

"A lo mejor este puede sernos útil por una vez" comentó Catra. Rogelio le puso muy mala cara al escuchar eso.

En la mansión de La Luna Brillante... También esa noche.

Glimmer se estaba lavando los dientes triste, porque había tenido una fuerte discusión con Bow. La cosa había empezado porque lo había descubierto besando a Perfuma, lo cual le daba una nueva dimensión a lo dicho por Lonnie. Adora tenía a Catra, aunque tuviesen esa rivalidad, y Bow, a quién ella amaba secretamente desde que eran unos niños, tenía a Perfuma. Perfuma era preciosa, con su pelo largo y rubio, su dulzura, su delicadeza... Su cuerpo alto y espigado. Ella no era así, ella era corriente y nada espectacular, seguramente por eso nadie la miraba nunca. Aunque antes de dormirse recordó a la única persona que se le había acercado esa noche en la discoteca.

Se durmió sin saber que le esperaba una sorpresita por parte de la Horda.

Aquel día desayunó sola porque Adora estaba entrenando y Bow no le hablaba. La casa se le caía encima más que nunca porque el dolor y la inseguridad estaban cegándola, y hubiese seguido hundida en su miseria si no hubiese oído el timbre. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lonnie, trajeada y con un papel en sus manos.

"¿Lonnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Lonnie no respondió, en su lugar se puso a leer lo que Kyle le había escrito.

"Glimmer, sé que puedo ser borde, y agresiva, y pesada y..." iba a matar a Kyle por poner una sarta de insultos ahí. Se los saltó y siguió leyendo "Pero tú me robas el aliento y espero que me dejes cuidarte y hacerte feliz"

Esa carta era demasiado ñoña para funcionar con nadie.

Glimmer miró a esa chica que estaba tan nerviosa esperando su respuesta. Lonnie la quería, ella no era imposible de amar.

Ese sí iba a ser un plan echado por la borda.

¿Y Bow? ¿A él le importaría?

Esperaba que Catra matase a Kyle.

Esperaba que Adora no la odiase.

Pero.

Pero.

Ya estaba hecho.

Iba a darle una oportunidad.

Lonnie se removió incómoda y cuando fue a abrir la boca para decir que se marchaba sintió los brazos de Glimmer rodeándola. Fue casi instintivo el responderle al abrazo, ya que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que alguien le había demostrado tanto cariño y definitivamente Glimmer estaba llena de amor.

"Si quieres podemos pasar el día juntas" sugirió Glimmer.

"Me encantaría"

Aquella pequeña relación empezó de la forma más dulce e inocente, con sonrisas esporádicas cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en clase, cogiéndose de la mano cuando nadie las veía.

Adora también parecía llena de felicidad ahora que Glimmer estaba con Lonnie, claro que ella no sabía el verdadero motivo de la felicidad de su amiga y sólo sabía que Bow y ella habían hablado y volvían a ser amigos como siempre. Su grupo estaba unido y todo era perfecto.

Para los de la Horda también era todo perfecto porque su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

"Día 114, Lonnie va a besar a Glimmer hoy y se espera que eso divida al grupo de la Rebelión" dijo Entrapta a su grabadora.

"No sé yo si se va a dejar besar" dijo Lonnie "a estas alturas yo pensaba que tendríamos una colección de mierda sexual con la que humillarla, pero ella sólo quiere una relación como de viejas"

"Día 114, Lonnie muestra signos de frustración sexual"

"Ohhh, podrías contarle alguna historia sobre lo dura que ha sido tu vida en la casa de acogida o una mierda así" sugirió Scorpia "con lo blanda que es eso será suficiente para que acceda a lo que quieras"

"Tenemos que hacer que esto vaya más rápido" dijo Catra.

Todos la miraron. Ella sonrió de forma diabólica.

"¿Qué os parecería un drama pre-exámenes"

Toda la Horda sonrió con maldad, con tres excepciones: Kyle, Rogelio... Y Lonnie.

Más tarde ese día, detrás del gimnasio.

"Me alegro de que ya no te duela que Bow esté con Perfuma" dijo Lonnie.

Fue fácil decirlo porque ella realmente pensaba eso. Glimmer sonrió y la abrazó, siendo correspondida por Lonnie.

"Supongo que era un amor de críos. Contigo es diferente, tú me haces sentir especial" confesó Glimmer.

Lonnie podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza.

"Tú... Tú también me haces sentir especial, Glimmer" dijo "ya no me siento como alguien que sólo está viva porque sí"

Glimmer la miró directo a los ojos y desbloqueó esa parte oculta de su alma.

"La señorita Teje Sombras siempre fue violenta con nosotros y nos obligaba a... Entrenar todo el tiempo. Muchas personas vinieron a adoptar niños, pero nunca me elegían a mi" confesó "supongo que porque soy fea o desagradable"

Glimmer le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente.

"Tú no eres ni fea ni desagradable. Te quiero mucho"

Acercaron los rostros.

Cerraron los ojos.

Y se besaron por primera vez.

"¡Glimmer!"

Se separaron. Allí estaba Adora mirándolas sorprendida, sinceramente esperaba encontrar a Catra allí ya que era dónde se suponía que iban a encontrarse.

"Adora, puedo explicarlo" dijo Glimmer rápidamente.

"No hace falta. Sea lo que sea que te ha dicho Lonnie miente, esto debe ser un plan idiota de la Horda" dedujo la rubia.

"¡Eso no es verdad!" gritó Glimmer "Lonnie y yo nos queremos, ella nunca me traicionaría"

Lonnie sintió una gran culpabilidad dentro de ella.

Esa tarde mientras que los avances de Lonnie fueron alabados Glimmer recibió una reprimenda por parte de sus amigos. Glimmer acabó huyendo de la mansión de Perfuma llorando.

La Horda podía estar celebrando su victoria, pero Lonnie se sentía de cualquier manera menos feliz.

"Yo le dije a Adora que quedásemos allí. Ahora supongo que esa estúpida Glimmer habrá peleado con toda la Rebelión... Lo que hará mucho más destructivo el efecto de la verdad"

"¡El señor Hordak será nuestro nuevo profesor!" exclamó Scorpia.

Todos lo celebraron, excepto Kyle y Lonnie. Kyle se acercó a ella.

"Lonnie, será mejor que no sigas con esto" le dijo.

"¿Eh?"

"Te estás enamorando de Glimmer y ya no puedes hacerle daño sin hacerte daño tú. Si este plan funciona no volverás a verla"

E

sa noche, como cada noche desde que su relación comenzó, Lonnie se largó de la casa de acogida para dormir junto a Glimmer.

Se saludaron con un beso tímido. Glimmer le contó lo que había pasado con sus amigos y hasta lloró en su hombro. Lonnie consideró contarle todo y prometerle que no le haría daño, confesarle que la adoraba y que no quería volver con la Horda... Pero en su lugar le dijo que sus amigos no se habían percatado de nada.

Los besos subieron de intensidad pronto. Eran dos adolescentes enamoradas y viviendo su primer amor, así que nunca podrían olvidar esa noche.

Cuando Glimmer se durmió Lonnie cogió las bragas de la chica y se marchó. Iba a llevar a cabo el plan, a fin de cuentas tampoco la quería tanto.

La sirvienta recogió la ropa de Glimmer del suelo, así que ella no notó la ausencia de la prenda.

Al día siguiente la clase iba a empezar, pero Lonnie no estaba allí así que Glimmer le escribió varios mensajes a los que ella no respondió. Cuando la clase ya llevaba unos veinte minutos en marcha Lonnie entró repentinamente y enseguida vio a Glimmer sonreírle, sonrisa que ella iba a borrarle de un plumazo.

"Lonnie, cuando llegas tarde debes pedir permiso para entrar" dijo la señorita Angella.

Lonnie ni la miró ni contestó, simplemente se paró frente a la clase con la grabadora de Entrapta en la mano derecha y la accionó.

Catra sonrió feliz sabiendo lo que venía.

Gemidos, muchos gemidos de mujer y luego esa misma voz suplicando por más. Todo el mundo reconoció esa voz. Los miembros de la Rebelión se miraron confundidos entre ellos y después miraron a Glimmer, quién estaba inmóvil.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió la devolvió a la realidad.

"Toma, te devuelvo esto" dijo Lonnie antes de ponerle las bragas que le había robado en la cabeza.

Catra y Scorpia estallaron en carcajadas. Estaba hecho, la señorita Angella dimitiría y ellos conseguirían su objetivo. La Rebelión había caído.

O eso pensaron hasta que Adora, seguida por el resto fueron a abrazar a Glimmer.

No les importaba lo que hubiese hecho ni con quién, no iban a abandonar a su amiga.

La Rebelión no había caído.

La señorita Angella les abrió un expediente a Lonnie, Scorpia y Catra. Tenía sospechas de que más gente estaba metida en aquella broma a su hija, pero no tuvo ganas de investigar más.

Ese fin de semana mandó a su hija a casa de su tía para que descansase y para que se repusiese de su dolor. Glimmer no derramó una sola lágrima ante sus amigos, pero en privado lloró hasta el agotamiento.

En la casa de acogida las cosas no iban bien. El señor Hordak estaba muy enfadado por los expedientes y porque eso podría hacerle aún más difícil conseguir su cargo soñado y, además, ella se sentía como si fuese basura.

Se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho y lo único que quería era recuperar a Glimmer. No podía dejar de leer sus mensajes de esa mañana.

GLIMMER: Anoche lo pasé genial. Te quiero.

GLIMMER: LLEGAS TARDE.

GLIMMER: ¿Estás bien?

Ella le había escrito durante la tarde, pero Glimmer no había leído ni uno solo de sus mensajes. La había perdido.

Cuando intentaba dormir escuchó unos lamentos gatunos y, al salir al jardín, encontró a Catra llorando.

"Adora me ha dicho que no quiere volver a verme nunca más" le dijo sin necesidad de que le preguntase "que todo lo que había entre nosotras se ha acabado"

"Lo siento"

"En el fondo pensaba que ella siempre estaría ahí para mi por mucho que la cagase" dijo Catra "Supongo que me equivoqué"

"Las dos nos hemos equivocado" dijo Lonnie.

Las dos se quedaron mirando las lunas de Etheria soñando con una nueva oportunidad que, posiblemente, jamás tendrían.

FIN


End file.
